eronafandomcom-20200213-history
Animato Wilds
Animato is a place of bristling life, of flora and fauna, majestic mountain peaks, crashing waves, serene deserts, and lush jungle. Animato is the heart of life and nature. Topography Regions Crescent Cliff Region The Crescent Cliff region consists of massive mountain peaks, both volcanic and not, as well as portions of the swooping hills around them. The Crescent Cliffs are named after their broad, sweeping shape that surrounds much of the Forest and Jungle regions in the west. A Secondary, more southern mountain range sweeps along the Nagrumf Desert, cutting it off from the majority of the world, isolating it from many things, including much of the world's moisture. There are some cities, mostly built inside of mountains, though there are also some overhangs. Most Crescent communities are kept smaller, thus being more capable of sustaining their populations. The Crescent Cliffs are home primarily to Elves, for the most part, this group is hard to contact, though expeditions have moved here. The elves who live here are incredibly independent and are often surprised to meet with other creatures this high up and far from home. It is said that dwarves once made their home in this region (as did Kobolds, and likely several other species), but aside from savages, much of the land now belongs to Elves. Only the strongest were able to survive, and the elves made certain of that. Deepglade Forest Region The Deepglade Forest Region encompasses the landlocked portion of Animato; specifically, the parts of Animato bordering on Haven and Novator. While Deepglade Forest does consist of some grasslands, it is mostly made up of forest and marshes, the humidity rising sharply as you travel north, and closer to the mountain ranges, eventually giving way to the Deepglade Jungles. For the most part, the forests range from thin forests to canopied areas that let in relatively reasonable amounts of light. Cities are incredibly uncommon, like in the majority of Animato. Communities exist both in treehouse form, and in some glades. There are relatively few marsh/bog communities, but those that do are careful to build, at minimum, several feet above water-level, within treetop dwellings. Elves, Gnomes, and Orcs (and the half-breeds thereof) are common in the Deepglades region. Considered one of the least harsh areas of Animato, the forests contain much of nature's splendor, and nature's blessings. For the most part, Elves, Orcs, and Gnomes within these regions get along fairly well. Elves in this region tend to dislike humans and half-elves. Orcs have a difficult time trusting humans, but welcome half-elves and half-orcs into their folds, so long as they are willing to observe their ways. Gnomes tend to favor elven communities. Deepglade Jungle Region Stretching from the Deepglade forests north and Eastwards into the Crescent Cliffs, and West into the Seacrest Region, the Deepglade Jungles are extremely humid, and even more vivid. The lush canopies block the majority of light from reaching the ground, even during the brightest of days, and massive rainstorms drawn in from the west are quite common. The creatures that live here are either excellent climbers or are acclimated to darkness. Cities in this region are often bastions of stone, ancient temples built to long-forgotten creatures and deities (though the depths of which are often left wholly sanctified) or exist as any size community within caves, treetops, or the floors; all that matters is that they make great efforts not to disturb nature's course. Elves, Gnomes, and Orcs are common in the Deepglades region. Much darker and more full of life than even the Forest regions, the jungle regions are considered one of the harsher places on Erona to live. Elves in this region tend to be indifferent towards all other races besides Orcs and Gnomes. Orcs tend to be slightly more insular in this region, observing how delicate the balance in these lands can be, while Gnomes find themselves at home with either group, while also having a singular large community of their own within one of the cave systems. Nagrumf Desert Region The Nagrumf Desert Region stretches from the southwest, hugged by the mountains of Crescent Cliffs to the northeast, eventually breaking into Savannah as its edges approach the grasslands to the north and the massive city of Xenus to the east. Considered by most to be the harshest Region in all of Erona, the Nagrumf Region has never been contested by any other homeland. Nagrumf does not have cities, so much as bastions; the harsh landscape is often unable to maintain any settlement, but rather has been tamed in some ways by the nomads who move from place to place, allowing the land to replenish its bounties, and regrow within their wake. The only two communities are located near a massive shrine in the southwestern portion of the desert and in the northeastern portion of the savannahs, where most tribes eventually come to trade what they have managed to collect and unearth within the desert with the outside world, in exchange for what boons they may receive to make their life less harsh. Nagrumf is home primarily only to Orcs, who have made it their duty to ensure that the lands are respected and well maintained; the other races find the land far too harsh to live within, and only those able to live the lifestyle of the Orcs are able to survive here. The more habitable land of the Savannahs has long ago been claimed as lands belonging to Xenus, and no arguments have ever been made; the Orcs have no need of those lands. Seacrest Region The Seacrest Region stretches all along the northwestern and western edges of Animato, encompassing rocky shores to the north, and sandy beaches to the south. All manner of civilizations have grown and fallen across these shores, ravaged by time. The cityscape of Seacrest is wide and varied; primarily settled by Halflings, the area is welcoming of most races. Despite this, Elves are the most common, with gnomes being uncommon. Due to consistent attacks by the Mariton empire in the past (and piracy, even to this day), the Seacrest areas are often not entirely trusting of Kobolds, Goblins, or to a lesser extent, orcs. From fishing village to trade cities, Seacrest is easily the least attuned to nature, the Halflings of Erona having made their own mark. Seacrest is primarily Halfling with a smattering of Elves. Halflings are somewhat more insular than the rest of their worldly counterparts, but their wanderlust has forced them to deal with the rest of the world in their adventures. Demographics Race Elves - Common Genasi (elemental Planetouched) - Uncommon Gnomes - Common Half-Elves - Rare (common Seacrest) Halflings - Rare (Common Seacrest) Half-Orcs - Uncommon Orcs - Common All other races are possible, although rare. All races are rare in Nagrumf aside from Orcs. Class Alchemist - Uncommon, more common in Deepglades Barbarian - Common, especially in Nagrumf Bard - Rare, common in Seacrest Cavalier - Rare (Seal in Nagrumf and Deepglades Jungle) Cleric - Uncommon Druid - Common Fighter - Common Gunslinger - Unheard of (Rare in Seacrest) Inquisitor - Rare (very special circumstances) Magus - Rare (very uncommon in Seacrest) Monk - Rare (somewhat uncommon in Nagrumf) Oracle - Uncommon Paladin - Unheard of Ranger - Common Rogue - Common (though varies in style by region) Sorcerer - Common Summoner - Common (Rare in Seacrest) Witch - Very Uncommon (Common in Deepglades, Rare in Nagrumf) Wizard - Rare (very uncommon in Seacrest) Category:The Great Homelands